


NoG Remix: Snape/Harry/Ginny

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A porn piece written for a fan of NoG.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_Written for Visitkarte who's been commenting and giving me good suggestions for how to improve since the beginning. Thanks for helping me! THis is a possible ending._

Ginny was having one of the worst days she’d had in quite some time. The new Seeker couldn’t find her own arse much less the Snitch, the Keeper couldn’t keep her emotional problems off the field and to top it all off, Ginny had become distracted when the Seeker ran into her causing her to clip the back of her broom against a hoop. As if the day couldn't get any worse, the previously clear skies turned stormy on her flight home. Spells kept her dry, but she hated flying in heavy rain. As soon as she landed, she marched through her home looking for her husband. She found him, on his knees, sucking off Severus Snape in their bedroom.

Maybe this day wouldn’t end up as bad as she'd thought. “You started without me,” Ginny teased playfully as she quickly slipped out of her Quidditch robes. 

Harry raised his head from Snape’s groin and grinned at her. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

Ginny was sure he would. She tossed her bra to the side and dropped her knickers to the floor before striding towards the bed. She could feel Snape’s eyes roam appreciatively over her body as he shifted to sit near the headboard. Although she had never been disturbed by his attraction to her, she'd never reciprocated it. Lately however, she'd been thinking of relaxing the unspoken rules of their bizarre triangle and touching Snape or letting him touch her. Despite the fact that they'd been having threesomes for several months, they had yet to even kiss. 

Harry stood to greet her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She pressed her lips hungrily against his as his tongue darted into her mouth, kissing her with that fierce intensity that she so loved. The taste of Snape on his mouth held promise of pleasures to come, and her arousal spiked. She broke the kiss and stepped away from her husband and slid onto the bed, lying along side of Snape. 

“Go on.” Ginny said with a smile, as she waved her hand. “I want to watch you.” 

Harry grinned wickedly and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Snape. Merlin, Harry was beautiful. She'd seen him naked every single day since their wedding night and she still couldn’t get enough of his muscular torso, flexible limbs, or his beautiful, thick penis jutting out from a black cloud of hair. Harry’s bright green eyes remained focused on Ginny’s as he slowly sucked Snape’s cock into his mouth and began to bob his head over the shaft, his hands working expertly. 

All the blood in Ginny's body seemed to flow to her groin as she watched Harry sucking Snape off. Never in a million years did she ever think she’d get so turned on by watching her husband interact sexually with another man, especially the infamous Severus Snape. Ginny had been shocked and horrified when Harry told her what had happened to him, and what he'd done with Snape when he was imprisoned by Voldemort. She'd thought that Snape surely had brainwashed Harry, and insisted that Harry discontinue the sexual relationship with their former professor if Harry was to remain with her. Harry had agreed, but Ginny soon saw how he'd suffered from the absence of Snape's intimate companionship. It'd been difficult for her to share Harry at first, since she'd been frightened that Snape was trying to steal Harry away for himself. However over time, she'd slowly come to realise that she and Snape weren’t competing with each other for Harry's affections. They each gave Harry what the other could not, and Harry loved them both equally yet in very different ways. 

Sensing Ginny’s growing need, Harry let Snape’s cock fall from his mouth with a soft pop. He grinned at her and said, “We certainly can’t have you being ignored now can we?” He shifted over to her, his well-toned body moving with graceful ease. Ginny wordlessly spread her legs, drinking in the sight of him as he gently carded his fingers through her copper coloured pubic hair. He spread her lips and lowered his head, lathing her clit with flat, broad swipes of his tongue. 

“Merlin, Harry!” Ginny gasped as she gripped the sheets. He knew just how to fan her flames to drive her wild, and tonight he seemed intent on making her self-combust. He slipped two free fingers into her, pressing up against her g-spot while he alternated between hard, slow, licks and lightning fast flicks that made her legs tremble and her stomach clench. 

Snape watched them hungrily for a few moments before he moved to position himself behind Harry. He lowered his head and did something that made Harry moan into Ginny’s cunt and break his rhythm. Harry tried to return to his ministrations, but he was never very good at concentrating when Snape’s head was between his legs. He slowly kissed his way up through Ginny’s curls, over her soft belly, and up to her perky breasts. 

Harry’s talented tongue teased her hardened right nipple as he stroked her breasts, lightly squeezing them in his hands. Ginny ran her fingers through his soft hair and over his firm shoulders as his warm mouth journeyed across her chest to suck vigorously on her neglected left nipple. His right hand mercilessly teased the right one, duplicating his tongue's movement with his hand, until she was panting with pleasure. 

“Fuck me, Harry!” Ginnny gasped, pulling him towards her for a heated kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it hungrily. Ginny snaked her right hand down to grab Harry’s cock and guide it into her hot, wet pussy. He drove into her hard, burying himself to the balls in one quick stroke. Ginny moaned, thrusting back against Harry as she nipped at his lips. 

Harry gasped with pleasure when Snape shoved his cock inside him. The older wizard immediately began to rock Harry into Ginny with slow, hard strokes. 

“Do you like this?” Snape asked in a low, deep voice that sent a thrilling shiver through Harry’s body into Ginny’s. “Do you like being fucked?” 

Harry’s eyes glazed over with lust and when he spoke, his response was more encouragement than an answer, “Yes!” 

“Faster!” Ginny demanded, her eyes leaving Harry’s face long enough to meet Snape’s glittering black ones. 

Snape obeyed, slamming into Harry with a force that left her breathless. She loved being fucked like that – hard and fast as their powerful bodies rose and fell over hers. Ginny’s pleasure kept building as Snape's motions continued to rhythmically move Harry above her. She focused her eyes on Harry’s, feeling her arousal build until she was coming with a soft moan. Ginny arched upward, clinging to Harry as she shook with the sweet waves of ectasy that were rolling through her body. 

When her heart finally slowed, she was vaguely aware that Snape had orgasmed too. He removed himself from Harry who was pistoning his hips desperately as he neared his own climax. Snape pulled Harry off and out of Ginny, setting him in his lap. Harry growled in frustration but he knew that they wouldn’t disappoint him, and he tilted his head back to catch Snape’s mouth in a wild kiss. 

Ginny knew what Snape wanted her to do. They'd become quite good at figuring out how to drive Harry wild despite the fact they rarely spoke to each other. She turned herself around and gave Harry’s swollen, red manhood a long, slow lick. 

“Oh god, Ginny!” Harry gasped as he pressed back against Snape, his cock twitching eagerly. Snape teased Harry’s nipples as he kissed the juncture of Harry’s neck and right shoulder. 

Sometimes Ginny liked to compete with Snape and see who could make Harry scream the loudest when he came. But at times like this, they forgot their competition as they both had the same goal in mind – maximizing Harry’s pleasure. She moaned around the shaft in her mouth, glancing up at Harry with her best ‘fuck me’ eyes. Snape whispered dirty words in Harry’s ear that made his eyes widen and his hips thrust faster. 

Ginny hummed and Harry came with a soft cry, his spunk splashing the back of her throat. She licked him clean and then sat up to kiss him softly. He pulled her down with him on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as he lay on his side with her pressed tight against his chest. Snape lay against Harry's back, draping an arm over Harry's side as he kissed him. After Snape broke the kiss, he slid out of bed and cast a cleaning spell over himself. 

Ginny watched as Snape dressed quickly. He always left after they'd made love and probably wouldn’t return until that Saturday, when Harry had his weekly lesson. Ginny was once again struck by the fact that she didn’t know where Snape lived, or what he did when he wasn’t instructing Harry or visiting to drop off potions. 

“Why don’t you join us for dinner?” Ginny suggested. 

Snape paused and glanced at them. “Did Potter cook?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oi!” Harry protested indignantly while Ginny laughed.

“He’s a much better cook than I am,” Ginny admitted once her laughter had died. 

“Don’t ever eat her cooking,” Harry warned. “It nearly killed me.” 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Ginny insisted, as she slid out of bed and hunted around the room for her scattered underclothing. 

“She tried to make macaroni and cheese once,” Harry reminisced as he slid on his glasses and hopped off the bed. “It was this solid block. For a moment, I thought she used glue instead of milk but she-” 

“It wasn’t that bad!” protested Ginny, feeling her face flush scarlet. She grabbed a sundress from her cupboard and slid it on. 

Harry hooked his arm around Snape's and pulled him towards the dining room. He rarely bothered to get dressed when they were home without company, but Snape didn’t seem to find Harry’s nudity odd in the least. 

“I cooked a roast with onions, potatoes, and carrots,” Harry said as he led them down the hall. “I’ve been experimenting with spices, but it still tastes a bit off. Maybe you can help me figure out what it needs?” He disappeared into the kitchen to fetch the food.

“What would you like to drink?” Ginny asked hestitantly as she set the table, not quite sure how to address her former Professor. 

“I usually take wine or tea with my meals,” Snape answered, careful to avoid addressing her by name as well. 

“I drink wine as well,” Ginny smiled as she commented. “Harry’s not too fond of it.” 

“He’s always had a woefully underdeveloped palate,” Snape commented. 

“He’s improved dramatically,” Ginny insisted, not sure why she felt the need to praise Harry to Snape. She Summoned a bottle of wine to the table along with two glasses. “A few days ago, he made Murgh Tikka Masala entirely from scratch. It took him several tries to pull of it off, but it was quite good once he managed to make it.” 

“Entirely from scratch?” Snape echoed, looking pleased. 

Ginny nodded as she poured the wine. “It took him a while to find a recipe that didn't use a mix.” 

Harry burst from the kitchen with the casserole dish floating before him. “I tried adding a bit of wine to it this time.” He set the casserole down before Snape and took his seat between them. He reached for Ginny’s hand under the table and squeezed it lightly while giving her a smile. Ginny smiled back and threaded her fingers through his. 

“You used the wrong kind of potatoes,” Snape announced as he served himself from the casserole dish. 

"Well that explains why I had trouble cooking them." Harry nodded.

Ginny stroked Harry’s knuckles as she watched her husband and his lover – no, she corrected herself – her husband and their lover, discuss various ways to improve upon the roast. She never would've imagined in all of her craziest dreams that her marriage would end up like this. Here she was, eating dinner and chatting leisurely with the hero of the wizarding world, along with the most dangerous ex-Death Eater to ever fight in the war. She considered herself lucky that two of the most powerful men in the wizarding world were so eager to share her bed. 

One thing was certain in her relationship with Harry, love and life was never going to be ordinary... and she was beginning to like it that way. 


End file.
